


Choices

by YourbestfriendPeaches



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Doomed Timelines, Kissing, M/M, Meteorstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourbestfriendPeaches/pseuds/YourbestfriendPeaches
Summary: It's easy to tell, Dave says to Karkat, it's easy for time players to know when the timeline is doomed, when he just splits away from the main Dave.Karkat wants to know if they can leave this time line.Dave says yes.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Choices

He looks at Karkat's face.  
  
His cheeks are flushed, the slight tinge of cherry red dusting the tops of his ears and own his neck. His eyes are inhumanly round and wide with the small creases of a frown- between his eyebrows and by the corner of his eyes, they seem almost faint and non existent in this light. Dave places a hand on Karkat's chest before he can stop himself.  
  
The troll answers with a small hum but still keeps his eyes closed. Still trusts Dave.  
  
He wants to know why. Sitting here in this room, in the dark, probably miles from anyone else on this meteor- Karkat is still willing to trust him.  
  
Dave leans in closer. Their breathes now mingle and Dave's nostrils flare at the feeling of Karkat's breath across his skin. There's still time, a chance not to do this. The crease between Karkat's brow deepens and Dave swears he can see the soft curl of the hair on the back of his neck stand. His eyes still don't open.  
  
The kiss is soft at first.  
  
He brushes his lips against Karkat's and only faintly wonders what his dry chapped skin feels against the troll's smooth unmarred one. He licks his lips and tries again.  
  
This time Karkat tastes sweet. It's the word alien caramel popcorn they've been eating. Dave can feel the remnants of it when he turns his tounge across the trolls teeth, ignoring the taste of copper that follows scarring his tounge.  
  
They kiss and Dave can hear the gears of the universe around them grind to a slow and steady halt, like the wheels of a train at its final station.  
  
They kiss and Dave feels finally knows what it feels like to be disconnected from this universe, for the slow steady tick of the universe's clock slow and fall quite to the heavy drumming of his heart.


End file.
